


It must be Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Biphobia, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, I'll add more tags eventually, M/M, Modern Royalty, Occasional swearing, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a Royal Snowbaz au





	It must be Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is always welcome. I will probably edit this fanfic a lot when I have finished so if it changes you'll know why.  
> Enjoy :)

**Baz**

I don’t believe in fate. It seems like a rubbish thing to believe in in my opinion. Why would you believe that things are destined to happen when you can just appreciate that all the events in your life are just small coincidences that happen day to day? At least that was what I thought before I met him, it was what I thought before great and not so great things happened that it seemed impossible to me that it was anything but fate.

 

- 

 

“Basilton, are you even listening to me?” Asked a voice in front of me that I only just registered as the voice of my aunt. I snapped back to reality realising that I had zoned out while she was explaining what tasks I had for the day. It all sounded like a real bore to me so I was glad that I had managed to escape for grand total of two minutes.

 

“Hmm, Yes Fiona I am paying attention to whatever boring speech you are giving me right now,” I replied with smirk. 

 

Fiona had started working at the Pitch castle seven years ago when I was ten, even though she is my aunt, she didn’t live at the castle. She had learned soon enough that I was going to the human embodiment of sass and trickery. As a child I used to constantly run away from her as I did not want to do whatever boring task was planned for me. My tasks as a child were nothing to what I have to deal with today. They would usually just consist of being taught History, Maths and English by my tutor because I was’t allowed to go to a real school as it would ‘distract the other children from their work as there would be a member of the royal family sitting less than a metre away from them and cause them to freak out’. This only resulted in 15 years of me being isolated from society and having no real friends. Of course I left the castle grounds from time to time to go to meetings in other kingdoms with my father. We did this so I could learn how to run a kingdom but that wasn’t until I turned 15. I didn’t have time to socialise with teens my age so I was stuck with sitting on a chair in a room full of 50 year old men, monthly. I had tried to sneak away from meetings before but that only resulted in me being dragged by my long ebony hair back to whatever castle we were staying at before I could even get one hundred metres away. I hated life, I hated every second. I had expressed my desire to meet other people to my father before. My father flat out refused because of my ‘thing’. My thing being that I am a vampire, tragic I know. I was turned when I was five. I was in a nursery when a coven of vampires attacked, killing my mother and turning me in the process. I came to turns with who I now am, my father did not. He avoided me as much as possible. 

 

“Then can you answer me when I ask you a question? Your Highness,” Fiona asks coldly. I had sassed Fiona from the day she started working here so she started sassing me back.

 

“I’m sorry what was the question?” I asked genuinely because even though I’m usually a sarcastic piece of trash I still wanted to do well.

 

“You know what never mind, what were you thinking about?”

 

“That’s none of your business,” I replied sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms, turning away in the process. Just because we had known each other for eight years, she was my only friend and I told her most things doesn’t mean I had to tell her everything.

 

“Fine, but always know that if you ever want to tell me anything I’m here okay?” Fiona started, “Actually how about I tell you a secret in exchange for what you were thinking.”

 

“Fine, but how do you know I wasn’t just thinking about some funny meme?” I said half smiling at Fiona 

 

“I don’t but we both know you weren’t.” Fiona said grinning, “I’ll go first then I suppose, there is going to be a ball in a months time at Snow Castle so start preparing yourself.”

 

“Haha very funny,” I said rolling my eyes, “We both know I would never be allowed to go because of my condition.”

 

“I know that but what if I said that the Ball is on the same weekend as one of your father’s meetings at Snow Castle and we both know that you always go with your father to his meetings,” Fiona explained basically jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“You seem more excited than me about this,” I wondered out loud.

 

“You will be more excited when I tell you that Prince Simon is your age and _Bisexual_ ,” Fiona finished, smirking.

 

“No way! You- You’re kidding,” I babbled, jumping out of my seat just at the thought that I could finally meet someone my age and have some of level connection with. I hadn’t been friends (If you could even call them that) with anyone that wasn’t family or worked at the castle for my whole life and now I had a chance to make friends but at what cost? I would be going behind my fathers wishes, I would be sneaking out to a ball. It all sounded very Cinderella-esque…

I had to do it. 

 

_____________________________________

 

**Simon**

I believe in fate. It seems silly to not believe in it in my opinion. Why wouldn’t you believe that things are destined to happen? It seems boring to just believe that everything that happens in day to day life is all just a great coincidence. My beliefs were solidified when I met him, it was and still is what I believe before great and not so great things happened that it seemed impossible to me that it was anything but fate.

 

-

 

“Shall these flowers suffice, your Highness?” my personal assistant, Penelope, inquired pointing to multiple vases containing Campanula Bellflowers of pink, purple, and white shades.

“Uhh sure… I guess. Why do _I_ need to approve of decorations and food again? because I have no idea what is happening and this isn't _my_ ball is it?” I asked looking at my assistant, as I stood awkwardly in a large, empty room except for various decorations and samples of dishes ranging from deserts to course meals.

 

“I am presuming that your father did not inform you that this is in fact _your_ ball and is to take place in a months time in order for you to meet with potential suitors from neighbouring kingdoms,” Penelope said in a monotone voice with a deadpan expression on her face. “Honestly nobody tells you anything around here, it’s ridiculous,”

 

“How the fuck did I not know about this!” I shouted my voice raising from barely a mutter under my breath to speaking loud and sternly. “This is getting out of hand! This concerns my entire future and I didn’t know about this! I call bullshit!”

 

“Simon, I whole heartedly believe you and agree that this is in fact bullshit but I also believe that your father didn’t tell you this for a reason. I believe he didn’t want to tell you so you could interact with others without viewing them as suitors, so you could have fun and remember the people you click with because they appeal to you naturally not just because ‘you have to pick someone to marry so you may as well just pick the most bearable’. I agree with your point of view but I also agree with your fathers possible motive,” Penelope placed a hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring smile that said a thousand words such as: ‘It will be okay’ and ’Don’t stress about it’. I wanted to believe her but I don’t know if I could. 

 

“Then why did you tell me?” 

“Because you deserve to know the real reason why we’re having a ball Simon,” she gave me a reassuring smile.

 

“Thanks Penny and quick question, are the guests aware of the motive behind this ball,”

 

“I believe so,” Penelope stated matter-of-factly. “So will these flowers suffice for your ball then?”

 

“Yeah, they look great,” I smiled reassuringly. “This ball is going to be great.”

 

I wanted to reassure Penelope, to make her think that nothing was wrong. I was lying to her. The ball wasn’t going to be ‘great’. It was going to be hell. My father didn’t tell me the true meaning behind the ball even though everyone else know. It was bullshit, I mean I understood his reasoning but if all of the guests knew the reason then I should know as well. If no one knew then it would have been fair and I would have accepted that but that’s not the case. My father and myself have never really seen eye to eye. He didn’t accept me when I came out as bisexual, we fought loads while I was growing up and my mother always took my side so when I found her body in court behind our castle laying in a pool of blood with a dagger in her stomach, I knew who the murderer was instantly. The police ended up ruling it as a suicide but I knew it wasn’t. I confronted my father about it and he said ‘If you ever tell someone about this, lets just say that you’ll wake up in the veil soon enough’. I never told anyone, not even Penny.

 

_____________________________________

 

**Penelope**

My family has lived at Snow castle for generations working as personal assistants and royal advisors meaning that I have practically known Simon since I was born. Simon’s father, Davey, had wanted someone who Simon trusts to be his assistant and we had known each other for a decade and a half so naturally when I turned 15 I become Simon’s personal assistant. It seemed a bit odd at first to have Simon’s personal assistant the same age as him but it ended up working out just fine. I helped Simon through thick and thin. I helped him when he came out as bisexual. I helpedhim when his father gave him shit about it and said he was ‘greedy and indecisive’. We were inseparable and still are to this day. He’s like a brother to me and I only want the best for him so when I found out about the ball I knew I had to tell him. It wasn’t fair for him to not know the true meaning behind the ball. Simon should know what he’s getting into if everyone else already knows. I only found out about the reason behind the ball because I coincidentally walked past the king’s room while he was discussing it. If I hadn’t been there at that exact time Simon would have been clueless, and I feel like it is my responsibility that Simon is cared for. 

After all fate brought us together.

 


End file.
